


Your mind is the scene of the crime

by Julia_Devi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, BBC Sherlock - Freeform, M/M, Missing Scene, Porn With Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Devi/pseuds/Julia_Devi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на кинк-фест на заявку:<br/>Джим/Шерлок или Шерлок/Джим или оба варианта. Грязные фантазии друг о друге.<br/>PWP, NC<br/>Шерлок и Джим давно страстно друг друга желают, но различие жизненных позиций и гордость делают близость невозможной. Но хоть подрочить-то, мечтая о любимом враге, можно!<br/>Дрочка и описание воображаемого секса с обеих точек зрения.<br/>Удобно для авторов тем, что каждый из парней в своих мечтах может ООСить другого, как угодно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your mind is the scene of the crime

**

Шерлок сам не знает, чего хочет от Мориарти, но зато Мориарти в его голове точно знает, чего хочет Шерлок.

Он провоцирует. Он кривит губы в ухмылке, но в глазах его горит вовсе не огонь противостояния.  
Он тянет его имя:  
— Ше-е-ерлок... поймай меня, пойма-а-ай.  
И исчезает. 

Шерлок ищет его, каждый раз невероятно, невозможно долго. Мориарти в его голове придумывает немыслимые ребусы, и Шерлок, один за другим, решает их все. Опасность окружает их, и когда он настигает Мориарти, глаза того блестят от восторга.  
— Ты прошел все мои ловушки, Шерлок, я тронут... — его голос дрожит.  
Но Шерлок зол, он тяжело дышит и сжимает кулаки. Он якобы не понимает, ради чего все это.  
— Ты так меня хо-о-очешь, да, Шерлок? — тянет Мориарти и жмурится от удовольствия.  
Шерлок подходит близко, но дистанция между ними все равно остается. Его лицо непроницаемо. Где бы они ни были, это слишком светлое и открытое место, поэтому он не делает ни шага ближе. Но потом Джим смеется, и Шерлок не сдерживается — подается вперед, хватает его за грудки.  
— Чего ты хочешь от меня? — шипит он сквозь зубы.  
Но Джим лишь смеется, запрокинув голову и обнажив шею. Шерлок хватает ее рукой и сжимает. Смех прекращается, но Шерлок сдавил его не так сильно, чтобы воздуха перестало хватать полностью. Мориарти смотрит на него — лицо напряжено, рот приоткрыт, но он не пытается вырваться или отстраниться. Он все еще провоцирует, ждет, что будет дальше. Они стоят уже почти вплотную друг к другу, и Шерлок улавливает свое отражение в глазах Джима — выражение его лица безумно, это отрезвляет, и он быстро переворачивается на живот, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Он тяжело дышит, пытается успокоить сердцебиение. Его слегка трясет от осознания, что дальше он не может.

Даже в фантазии он не может позволить себе ничего лишнего. Он не знает, куда деть руки и все остальное тело. Он не может представить себе ничего типичного для фантазии такого характера типа Мориарти без одежды, прижимающегося к нему всем телом. Все что он может видеть — это только его лицо, которое выражает невозможное количество эмоций на один момент времени. 

Шерлок лежит в своей комнате, один, в темноте и под одеялом, но все равно испытывает жгучий, нестерпимый стыд от осознания своего состояния. Его бесит то, что он не уловил момент, когда это все началось, а главное, почему оно началось, как оно связано с реальным Мориарти, и связано ли вообще, ибо видел-то он его всего ничего. Однако эти глаза, голос, энергетика — все впиталось в подсознание, словно вирус. Оно разрослось там до полноценного личного Джима, который говорит с ним, развлекает его ребусами, а с некоторых пор и провоцирует на контакт сексуального характера. 

Шерлоку кажется, что у него едет крыша, потому что такой воображаемый друг в его возрасте и с его интеллектом — это как-то слишком даже для такой неординарной личности как он. 

Он понимает, что надо сделать, чтобы это как-то успокоилось внутри него, но это значит уступить врагу внутри себя, уступить слабости, поддаться искушению, стать как все, в конце концов. 

Шерлок долго мечется по кровати, он прикусывает губу почти до крови, но не касается себя. Его ладони по-прежнему сжаты в кулаки. Он чувствует себя жалким, обычным, заурядным человечком с любой серой улицы. Это злит, и злость трезвит разум, поэтому вскоре он проваливается в спасительный сон. 

**

Джим ловит себя на том, что выпадает из реальности все чаще. На работе, в увеселительных заведениях, прямо посреди диалогов с важными людьми. 

Шерлок в его голове стоит на коленях. Он напряжен и зажат, его подбородок гордо вздернут, спина напряжена. Видно, что он еще сопротивляется. Не Джиму, нет — себе самому. Его зрачки уже расширены так, что скрывают всю радужку. Джим ходит кругами, шепчет ему на ухо, и от каждого его особо близкого движения кожа Шерлока покрывается мурашками. Для Шерлока это словно наказание, даже если он желает этого безмерно — для него невозможна потеря контроля, и Джим это знает.  
И поэтому ничего не делает.

Ему не хочется подчинять, не хочется сопротивляться, не хочется бегать, не хочется загадывать ребусы.  
Хочется, чтобы Шерлок встал с колен, подошел к нему уверено, скрутил ему руки за спину и выдохнул своим невероятным голосом, острым и звучным, как удар плетки:  
— Как ты достал меня, сил нет... — и прижал всем телом, сильный и не сомневающийся, отпустивший себя наконец. 

Словно вспышка на солнце, в голове мелькает воспоминание о Шерлоке, и Джима ведет, в глазах темнеет, рот наполняется слюной, и хочется застонать, что есть силы, наплевав на все — просто вслух, громко и пошло, расслабить узел галстука, запустить руку в штаны...  
Но лицо Джима не выражает ни единой эмоции, кроме вялого презрения, и никто ничего не замечает. 

Он трет переносицу и закрывает глаза. Он понимает, что Шерлок скорее умрет от напряжения или ненависти к себе, к нему, к миру, чем позволит осуществиться тому, о чем мечтает Джим. И даже не потому, что на деле может вполне себе не хотеть; Джим умеет читать людей и их эмоции не хуже некоторых. Потому что он просто зажатый, закомплексованный сухарь, вбивший себе в голову, что мир рухнет, если он разрешит себе простые человеческие радости. Но больше всего Джима расстраивает, что это делает Шерлока слабым. Внутренняя свобода ведь куда более сильная штука, чем постоянный контроль. Он может рухнуть, так или иначе, а когда ты свободен — рушиться нечему. Джима это расстраивает в большей степени потому, что это делает их неравными, и немного, совсем чуть-чуть, потому что из-за этого его мечты так и останутся мечтами.

**

— Шерлок, куда ты... что?  
Джон несся за ним по лестнице вниз, кричал недоуменно, но друг его не слышал.  
Они почти закончили дело о пропавшем фотографе, и все, в конце концов, вывело их на Мориарти. Снова. Шерлок понимал, что это не случайность, Мориарти наблюдал, более того, наблюдал где-то поблизости. Шерлок просто чувствовал его, ощущал всем своим дрожащим и предающим телом его наличие в этом же здании.  
— Шерлок?!  
— Он здесь, Джон, он точно здесь, посмотри вправо отсюда, по коридору! — Шерлок не оглянулся на друга, которого нарочно отправил не в ту сторону, туда, где был тупик.  
Кругом стоял вой сирен, а он бежал, почти как в своих мечтах, и даже не думал, что будет делать, если найдет-таки Мориарти. 

Аварийный выход был заперт, и через мутное, маленькое стекло на двери Шерлок что есть сил вглядывался в темноту по ту сторону.

"Я знаю, что ты там... Докажи, что я прав, но пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, там и оставайся". 

Но за дверью включается свет, и Шерлок видит его. Мориарти стоит там, по ту сторону, он улыбается и четко артикулирует "не поймал!"  
Шерлок толкает дверь, на самом деле он не хочет ее открывать, ему вдруг становится страшно от мысли, что Мориарти сейчас сам войдет сюда, и что тогда делать... убегать самому, иначе, иначе, иначе... 

Мориарти медленно подходит, утыкается лбом в стекло и пристально смотрит. Шерлок не двигается, только тяжело дышит. Они смотрят друг другу в глаза, долго и пристально, считывая истину с оттенков и выражений.

Шерлок видит Джима.  
Джима из его головы по ту сторону двери, и бьет по ней кулаком просто так, от злости, но не в порыве действительно открыть ее. Джим прикусывает нижнюю губу и улыбается как сам Дьявол разбивающей контроль улыбкой, но уходит, шаг за шагом отходит назад, оставляя Шерлока ловить ртом воздух от осознания своих противоречивых желаний.

Джима и правда забавляет лицо Шерлока. Эмоции выписаны на нем столь открыто, но это знание и пускает волны дрожи по всему телу. Потому что он видит в его взгляде странную, несколько сумасшедшую решимость на что-то, что вполне может быть намеренным убийством, но Джим почти верит, что это совсем другое, долгожданное, сносящее крышу чувство потери контроля над собой. Однако именно это и не позволяет ему открыть дверь, из страха ли, что ошибся, или просто потому, что еще не время.

** 

Темная комната не идет у Шерлока из головы который день похлеще, чем некоторые детали дела, которые, кстати, так и осталась невыясненными. Шерлок думает о том "что было бы, если...", хотя подобное размышление вообще не вяжется с его картиной мироздания. 

Ему и правда нужно это темное и тесное помещение, чтобы Мориарти не сбежал, но на самом деле, конечно, нужно для себя самого...

Он зажмуривается на кровати, и Джим в его голове стоит непозволительно близко к нему. Вокруг темно, тесно и жарко. Шерлок упирается спиной в стену, да и Джим, кажется, тоже. В тишине тяжелое дыхание обоих слышно как через динамик. Руки Шерлока у Джима на плечах, потому что их больше некуда деть. Он сдвигает их вверх и упирается ладонями в стену по обе стороны от головы Мориарти.  
Тот смеется.  
Шерлок этого не видит, но слышит. Это злит его, он не может понять, что смешного, что он делает не так. Он снова хватает Мориарти за горло и хочет сказать что-нибудь, что угодно, но не может издать ни звука, отчего-то у него нет голоса.  
Шея Джима пульсирует под его ладонью, дыхание Джима пульсирует у его уха, сердце Джима бьется о его грудную клетку и никуда, никуда, никуда от этого не деться.  
Шерлок зажмуривается для верности, хотя и так ничего не видно, и утыкается в шею Мориарти губами. Тот резко выдыхает и хватает его за одежду на груди, не в попытке оттолкнуть, просто словно держится, и Шерлок понимает, что это вообще первый раз, когда Джим как-то отреагировал на его прикосновения не только словами и мимикой, но и телесным контактом. Это, наверное, что-то должно значить, но Шерлок уже не сильно соображает, что. И дело вовсе не в отказывающей логике. Дело в волне нахлынувших эмоций и ощущений, в нестерпимом жаре на коже, в паху, но больше всего в том месте, где его рот соприкасается с кожей Мориарти, словно этот жар оттуда и распространяется. Шерлок ведет губами выше, к уху, затем к скуле. Джим держится за него так, будто иначе упадет без чувств. Это, вероятно, и объясняет, почему он молчит и хватает ртом воздух в попытке вздохнуть. Он задевает в процессе Шерлока губами за щеку, и тот наконец целует его — сразу глубоко и жадно, словно дорвавшись до запрещенного самому себе. Это ощущается как глоток свежего воздуха в песчаную бурю, как свобода от всего известного, но главное, это ощущается как поцелуй, настоящий и правильный, человеческий поцелуй. В его руках Мориарти, и это значит, вероятно, что он полностью спятил, и получается, что смысла отступать уже нет. И Джим тоже отвечает ему, он улыбается в поцелуй не для того, чтобы упрекнуть в чем бы то ни было, а просто потому что доволен. Он ерзает у стены, накаляя безумие еще больше, а потом подается вперед и сжимает Шерлока рукой. 

Шерлок не замечает, когда начинает настойчиво трогать себя через пижамные штаны, к тому же ведь под зажмуренными веками все это делает Джим, и Шерлок не собирается отказывать ему — он просто не может, ведь бежать все равно некуда. Все вокруг давит и пульсирует, и чтобы достичь критической точки, Шерлоку требуется всего несколько мгновений и особо сильных движений рукой. У него белеет перед глазами, эхом он все еще слышит дыхание Мориарти, но видение уходит мгновенно. 

Шерлок понимает, что лежит в своей комнате, один, в темноте и под одеялом, он мокрый и выдохшийся, поддавшийся и уставший. Он еще не знает, что испытывает по этому поводу и не уверен, что станет думать на эту тему прямо сейчас.  
Сейчас он может лишь наслаждаться поражением, которое оказалось так сладко и так всеобъемлюще, что пути назад просто не было. 

И даже если в реальности не изменилось ничего, внутри у Шерлока словно ожило и разрослось что-то большое и новое. Мориарти в его голове молчал и больше не убегал, теперь он всегда был рядом в нужный момент. 

**

Увиденное во взгляде Шерлока не отпускает Джима который день. Контролируемое безумие как наивысшая степень свободы — что может быть прекраснее, правильнее, долгожданнее. 

Шерлок в его голове поднимается с колен и смотрит долго, пристально, расчетливо и властно. Наконец-то. 

У Джима сбивается дыхание и темнеет перед глазами от одного этого взгляда. От его ровной и прямой осанки у Джима подкашиваются колени. Шерлок молчит и подходит ближе, и еще ближе, до тех пор, пока не притягивает Мориарти уверено к себе за бедра, плотно и почти грубо. Джим чувствует, как стоит у них обоих, и ему хочется потереться о Шерлока, но тот держит его крепко, так, что вот-вот останутся следы от пальцев. Джим не задумывается об одежде, она не важна, все, о чем он может и хочет думать — это руки Шерлока. Они повсюду, они галдят и сдавливают его в объятьях. Вызывают дрожь, электрические разряды и совсем немного боль. Кожа горит в тех местах, где Шерлок касается его, и этот жар пробивается внутрь, через кожу и мышцы, он окутывает все тело, и это так невыносимо сладко и хорошо, что Джим не может не жмуриться и не улыбаться. Шерлок тоже улыбается ему в ответ, утыкается губами в плечо, прикусывает и улыбается. Джим шумно реагирует на каждое прикосновение его губ или рук, и этому Шерлок улыбается тоже. Он вообще весь свободный и расслабленный, свой, похожий, как родственная душа, и творит что-то невозможное своими пальцами, уже настойчиво поглаживая внизу для того, чтобы потом оказаться внутри.

Свет из открытого окна освещает всю комнату, что в фантазии, что в реальности.  
Джиму надо смотреть на все, что происходит, он любит смотреть, это доставляет немалую часть удовольствия. Он ни на секунду не закрывает глаза, когда Шерлок чуть отстраняется всего на мгновение и окидывает его жадным взглядом, чтобы потом оказаться полностью, окончательно близко.

Его Шерлок внутри него. 

— Ты… — тянет Шерлок и замолкает.  
Джим лишь выдыхает натянуто, но улыбка не сходит с его лица и сейчас.  
— Ш-ш-ш… — отвечает он. — Мы еще наговоримся с тобой в другой жизни.  
Шерлок кивает и начинает двигаться, не прерывая зрительный контакт.

Шерлок в его голове не боится смотреть правде в глаза.

Джим стоит, оперевшись о край дивана, прямо там, где на него накатило это видение и уверено дрочит, не заботясь ни об открытом окне, ни о будущей сохранности обивки. И когда он кончает, выругавшись на выдохе, он видит, как Шерлок кончает внутри него, и они смотрят друг на друга в этот момент теми же самыми взглядами, которыми смотрели на днях через закрытую дверь. Это срывает остатки разума, Джим падает на колени и смеется, сдавленно и нервно смеется. 

Солнце ослепляет, разрушая образ, что был перед глазами. Джим не хочет его отпускать, но это неизбежно. Он стоит на коленях, все еще поглаживая себя несильно, и абстрактно думает о сожалениях и ожиданиях. 

Он выдохся, и теперь образ Шерлока моментально померк перед глазами, и никак не хотел строиться обратно. Это было логично и ожидаемо. Вероятно, это коснется и реальности — Шерлок надоест ему вскоре тем, что никогда не сможет стать Шерлоком из его головы.

И это была единственная вещь во вселенной, которая заслуживала сожаления.  
Действительно и искренне заслуживала.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Your mind is the scene of the crime (с) - from Inception


End file.
